


One Long Day

by CptnMatthewCrawley



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:46:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22032781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CptnMatthewCrawley/pseuds/CptnMatthewCrawley
Summary: Robert gets caught up in a fire in the village.
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. I Want Aaron.

Aaron heard the shouts as he approached the village and what he saw next was something he never wanted to see again Robert was being dragged out of a burning building and laid onto the ground Aaron got out of his car and ran towards were his husband was being tended to he didn't recognise Robert to begin with until he spotted his wedding ring and that confirmed that it was Robert Aaron had never run so fast in his life as he sprinted towards the scene and fell to his knees beside Robert 

"She was trapped I had to get her out I had to save her." Robert was saying over and over his voice sounding broken and painful from all the smoke he had inhaled.

Robert's favourite black leather jacket was melted into the skin on his right shoulder and Robert was writhing around on the damp grass clearly in some considerable amount of pain, Aaron dropped to his knees and took Robert's hand in his own looking into the frightened eyes of his husband Roberts right leg was a mess his blue jeans were melted to his skin and Aaron could see the skin underneath was red raw.

Aaron looked around them and asked someone where the ambulance was he tried to remain calm to try and keep Robert calm, Robert was quiet and struggling to breathe Robert was scared Aaron could see the fear in his husbands eyes and just waited he kept talking to Robert to help keep him awake eventually he heard the sound of sirens and sighed in relief seeing the ambulance pull up and the paramedics jump out.

"Who do we have here?." the female paramedic asked and Aaron told her Roberts name and his relationship to Robert.

Aaron moved so that the paramedics could do their work but remained close to Robert still holding his hand Robert cried out as they attached a neck collar to him and the male paramedic apologised for hurting him as they worked Aaron kept Robert awake and alert.

"Robert we are going to have to move you onto the stretcher so we can get you to hospital because there is a risk of infection." Carly the female paramedic explained and Robert nodded he knew it was going to hurt.

"Take a deep breath and count to ten and then it will be over." Carly said gently and Robert nodded and together Carly and Dave lifted Robert onto the stretcher and got him into the ambulance Aaron climbed up alongside still holding Roberts hand in his own he talked to Robert all the way to the hospital to keep him calm and tried to ignore the state of his brave husband the lights in the ambulance showed the severity of Robert's injuries his right leg was a mess and Robert wouldn't stop shaking.

Aaron held Roberts hand and tried to remain calm.

"I love you." Aaron whispered and Robert nodded "I love you too." he whispered back.

Robert was whisked away when they reached the hospital and Aaron was left to fill out his admission paperwork then he heard someone calling his name and saw a nurse waving at him.

"we need to remove his clothes and treat his burns as there is a serious risk of infection." the nurse explained.

Aaron nodded and and did as he was instructed he scrubbed his hands and put on the gloves and apron before following the nurse into Robert's room Robert was almost hysterical and Aaron went straight up to him and put his hand onto Roberts forehead.

"hey hey its OK Rob just relax let the nurses do their work I'm right here." Aaron said softly running his fingers through Roberts hair knowing the touch soothed him.

Aaron tried not to look as the nurses cut away Roberts clothes leaving the bits that had melted into his skin as they were before soaking them off with warm water and mild soap Robert screamed like literally screamed and Aaron had to try and soothe him knowing the high level of pain his husband must have been in right then.

"My My leg Aaron it it hurts." Robert sobbed 

"I know it does babe I know it does." Aaron said soothingly rubbing his husband's bicep on the left he was worried.


	2. Repairs are done.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert undergoes surgery to repair his leg.

Robert looked over towards the door hearing a soft hesitant knock and Kate appeared one of the nurses who had treated him when he was first admitted into hospital after the fire, he glanced to his right and saw Aaron curled up fast asleep on a folding chair bed beside his bed sitting up with slight discomfort Robert called Aaron's name to wake him and make him aware of Kates presence in the room.

Aaron opened his eyes and smiled at Robert and seeing Kate sat up "Is it time already?." He asked and she nodded blushing slightly as she did so she was there to prepare Robert for his surgery the burns to his leg were partial thickness burns and were a danger to infection still all Robert wore was a t shirt and his black boxer briefs he was attached to a catheter so he did not have to leave his bed to pee.

Robert smiled and Aaron smirked at him " Have you no shame?. " he whispered and Robert shook his head as his bladder emptied down the tube and into the collection bag hanging down beside his bed "I needed to go what can I say I was desperate." He said and Kate nodded " I'm glad you haven't lost your sense of humor . " she said and t Robert's smile faded he didn't want to think about what might've happened.

Aaron popped home while Robert was in surgery to pick up some bits for himself and Robert t then returned to the hospital Robert was back in his room sleeping off the effects of the sedative they had given him if he had been awake he would've been hard to treat because of the pain.

Robert blinked and slowly opened his eyes he had a oxygen cannular under his nose and he squeezed Aaron's hand to let him know he was awake, "Hey how are you feeling?." Aaron asked and Robert shrugged " Tired but I'm okay. " he whispered then coughed his throat sore from the breathing tube.

Robert continued to recover well from the operation and was back to himself by the evening.


End file.
